Prominent Figures
Canadian Assassins Assassin Mentors Alex Cartiér In 1781 Alex Cartiér became Mentor of the Canadian Brotherhood after the death of his predecessor Jacob Antoine '''by the hands of British Templar officer '''Sir Oscar Noah. Alex Cartiér was one of the most influential Mentors of the Canadian Brotherhood of Assassins since it's organization, responsible for the Year-Long Conflict between the Templars '''and the Canadian Assassins in 1782, as well as the '''British Templar Dispersion in which the Templars '''were forced off the coasts of Canada and sent back to Great Britain in 1783. '''Alex Cartiér '''was the second master of the assassins '''Nicole Adrián '''and '''Charles Bastién, concluding their training and holding their Assassin ceremonies. Alex Cartiér '''was as much a philosopher and author as he was an Assassin, writing many pieces throughout his life, including his own refined '''Canadian Brotherhood adage; "Peace through violence, freedom through restraint." Jacob Antoine Mentor''' Jacob Antoine was the original Assassin Mentor of the Canadian Brotherhood after it's independence from the French Brotherhood was declared on July 1st, 1780. '''Jacob Antoine died on February 18th, 1781, by the hands of Templar officer Sir Oscar Noah and was replaced by Mentor Alex Cartiér. Jacob Antoine was the original master of both Nicole Adrián '''and Charles Bastién', both of whom became prominent Master Assassins of the Canadian Brotherhood before their deaths during the '''Year-Long Conflict'. Alex Cartiér also took the two Assassins in as his own apprentices after the death of Jacob Antoine. Jacob Antoine wrote the original Canadian Brotherhood adage; "Bloodshed brings peace, limitation brings freedom." Master Assassins Nicole Adrián Nicole Adrián '''was one of two Assassins trained by both Mentors '''Jacob Antoine '''and '''Alex Cartiér, alongside fellow apprentice and Assassin Charles Bastién. Nicole Adrián was one of the original Assassins to transition from the French Brotherhood to the Canadian Brotherhood alongside her master and recently-made Mentor Jacob Antoine. Nicole was the Assassin put in charge of overseeing the sister villa Oiseau's construction by order of her master. After the death of Jacob Antoine, Mentor Alex Cartiér took both Nicole and Charles in to continue their training under him. Nicole gained vengeance for her previous master after taking Oscar Noah's '''life while he slept on December 30th, 1781, as a result '''Nicole Adrián '''became an Assassin on January 1st, 1782, then became a Master Assassin on March 3rd, 1782, when the '''Year-Long Conflict began. Nicole Adrián died on June 15th, 1782, during a failed assault on a Templar settlement where she was outnumbered and shot down by Templar infantryman Ted William. Charles Bastién Charles Bastién '''was the second of two Assassins trained by both Mentors '''Jacob Antoine and Alex Cartiér, alongside fellow apprentice and Assassin Nicole Adrián. Charles Bastién was one of the original Assassins to transition from the French Brotherhood '''to the '''Canadian Brotherhood alongside his master and recently-made Mentor Jacob Antoine. Charles was the Assassin put in charge of overseeing the sister villa Tanière's construction by order of his master. After the death of Jacob Antoine, Mentor Alex Cartiér took in both Charles and Nicole to continue their training under him. Charles Bastién '''became an Assassin on January 4th, 1782, then became a Master Assassin on March 3rd, 1782, when the '''Year-Long Conflict began. Charles Bastién died on May 7th, 1782, during a Templar assault on a Canadian Brotherhood camp where he was murdered at the hands of the Templar officer Sir Oscar Noah, the same Templar responsible for killing his previous master and Mentor Jacob Antoine. Assassin Apprentices Lucien Couture Lucien Couture was an Assassin briefly taken in by Master Assassin Nicole Adrián on February 17th, 1782, but died shortly after the beginning of the Year-Long Conflict on February 2nd, 1782, during a battle between the Canadian Brotherhood and Templar infantry. Coincidentally his Master Nicole Adrián 'met her own death during the same conflict through very similar means. Colonial Assassins Ratonhnhaké:ton '''Ratonhnhaké:ton '(more commonly known by his American-English name of Connor Kenway) was the Mentor of the '''Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins after Achilles Davenport's death in 1781. Ratonhnhaké:ton is regarded as one of the most skilled and efficient Assassins to have ever lived, becoming a legendary Assassin not only during his lifetime, but for all generations to come after him. Achilles Davenport Mentor Achilles Davenport was the Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins from 1746-1781. Achilles Davenport was largely responsible for the Disaster in Lisbon, resulting in Shay Cormac's betrayal of the Brotherhood and turn to the Templar Order. Achilles was the master of the Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton, who later took his place as Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood after Achilles' death in 1781. British Templars Templar Officers Oscar Noah Sir Oscar Noah was a Templar officer under the British Rite of The Templar Order. Not much is known about Oscar, however he was responsible for the deaths of assassin Mentor Jacob Antoine, sparking the beginning of the Year-Long Conflict, as well as Master Assassin Charles Bastién. Oscar Noah was killed on on December 30th, 1781, by Master Assassin Nicole Adrián, former apprentice of Jacob Antoine and friend of Charles Bastién. Templar Footmen Ted William Ted William was a Templar '''Infantryman under the '''Templar Order's British Rite. Ted shot and killed Master Assassin Nicole Adrián during a failed Canadian Brotherhood assault on a Templar settlement on June 15th, 1782. Ted William died during a Templar assault on a Canadian Brotherhood camp on June 24th of the same year. Colonial Templars Templar Grand Masters Haytham Kenway Haytham E. Kenway was the first Grand Master of the Templar Order's Colonial Rite and son of Welsh Assassin of the British Brotherhood; Edward Kenway. Haytham Kenway was the father of Colonial Brotherhood Master Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known by the adopted name of Connor Kenway. Haytham Kenway was assassinated by his son during September of 1781 during the Attack on Fort George. Templar Officers Shay Cormac Shay Patrick Cormac was originally a member of the Colonial Brotherhood under Mentor Achilles Davenport until the Disaster in Lisbon. Shay then went onto get revenge against the Brotherhood as a Templar '''under the '''British Rite of The Templar Order, killing many Assassins from the Colonial Brotherhood. Later in his life, Shay Cormac traveled to Canada alongside Templars from the British Rite of The Templar Order after hearing that a previous branch of the Colonial Brotherhood, the Canadian Brotherhood, were at war with the Templars on the country's coast. Shay Cormac made a failed attempt to take Canadian Brotherhood Mentor Alex Cartiér's life on November 17th, 1782. Shay Cormac moved to Paris, France on January 2nd, 1783, after the conclusion of the Year-Long Conflict.